User talk:Rugikara
__toc__ From the Riviera Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Riviera the Promised Land Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Serene page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let me know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Future of the Riviera Wiki Hi Rugikara, I'm glad to see that someone is actually working on this Wiki! It's been pretty dead when I've checked in the past. Which brings me to what I want to over with you. As you may know, this Wiki is devoted to a game that's only one in a series of 4 main games and 3 spinoffs. Generally, that type of scattered setup for a subject divides editors/readers, limits the level of possible activity, and puts a heavy ceiling on the depth of information a Wiki can present, and Dept. Heaven series Wikis are no exception. Wikis devoted to the Dept. Heaven games are all relatively inactive and underdeveloped, which I feel illustrates that point. I think it would be a great advantage for Riviera Wiki readers and editors to consider officially merging into the Dept. Heaven Wiki. The Dept. Heaven Wiki is a currently undeveloped (this makes merging a much easier process) and unadministered (this means Admins like yourself can basically continue with the same structure they used before) Wiki for the series that I discovered and added a bit to a while back and I think it would the ideal location for Yggdra, Riviera, Knights, and Gungnir fans to maximize the amount of knowledge about the series they can share. I've already contacted an Admin from another Dept. Heaven game's Wiki and am waiting to hear back. Anyways, please take some time to think this over and thank you for reading my suggestion for the community. Cheers! -Revitalizer 04:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :I believe that your idea is generally a good idea, however, as the styles of the Dept. Heaven series are quite different in gameplay and have little similarities, particularly the gameplay, Riviera is in the form of a RPG, whereas Yggdra and KitN are strategy and tactical games. Therefore I believe it may be hard to relate all the games to each. (Please bear in mind that I have not played the other games in depth before!) ::Thanks for getting back to me, Rugikara! You're right that the structure of each Episode in the series is fairly different from the next (like one of the series' designers explained, each numbered Episode is designed to be a more unique experience than lower numbers), and there wouldn't be a whole lot of one game's gameplay-related articles informing another's on a series-wide Wiki. But ultimately that's something that applies to almost all RPG series here on Wikia to varying degrees. The main reasons fans of a series will work together on one Wiki instead of different Wikis for each game are: a). The Wikis can't support individual editing communities. This has been especially true of the Dept. Heaven series as none of the three existing Wikis devoted to its games have nearly as much content as one would expect from a series of its size and stature and almost all editing is a one or two Admin production. b). One game's content articles will inform the others' in areas beyond gameplay and game structure. Especially with a series like Dept. Heaven, where there are deep and subtle connections in story and theme and where a whole guidebook has been released to explore the world of the series, it ends up being, at worst, impossible to explore the complexities of the DH world on one Wiki or, at best, highly inefficient. ::There's no rush if you want to think this over. (If you'd like, you could even wait and see if the other Wiki I've contacted gets on board.) If you do choose to go at it alone though, I'm know you'll be able develop the Riviera Wiki quite nicely; it already looks a lot nicer than before! The offer will always be open though, if not for merging, at least for your participation individually. :) -Revitalizer 17:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Rugi! I just wanted to let you know that I gave the green light to merge Yggdra Union Wiki with Knights in the Nightmare Wiki and Dept. Heaven Wiki. It would be nice to hear your thoughts on this since Revitalizer did came to you as well and proposed that this wikia be merged with us as well. Right now, this wikia is not yet included in the merger. Would you like me to make a forum discussion about this here? :) --Escutcheon (Talk) 03:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Greeting From Another Department! ^_^ Greetings Rugikara! Finally! Someone else was brave enough to develop this wiki, like I did in the Yggdra Union Wiki! I'm so glad! ^_^ Anyway, I hope you don't mind but I'd like to link some pages in my wiki to yours since there are characters in Yggdra Union that are related to certain characters in Riviera (*cough* Malice *cough*). :D And yeah, Hector is also the real big bad in Yggdra Union. (Makes me hate that guy really. He caused so much pain and suffering on my favorite characters) ;) I see that Revitalizer contacted you as well. To be honest, we have the same reservations in merging our wikias into one. Namely, the Dept. Heaven Wiki. I'm still unsure about the idea since that wiki doesn't even have an active admin and it's currently abandoned by its founder like how our wikis were when we first found it. It seems that you are short on contributors and editors as well. I would be very much delighted to assist and work with you if you wish using the limited resources I have in my hands. I hope to hear from you again and I wish the best for both of our wikis! ^_^ --Escutcheon (Talk) 16:15, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hello again Rugi! (Is it okay if I call you Rugi? ^_^; ) :Anyway, I've added some new pics. I hope you like them. :) :Also, I have access to some scans of artwork from the game. Unfortunately, the quality of those scans seem......poor. It needs some major clean-up and help from Mr. Photoshop. XD :I was wondering if you could help me out with this. Maybe you or someone you know could come and clean-up those scans and make the quality of the pics better. I'm bad at photoshopping or rather, my knowledge on photo editing is......lacking. XD :I really think those scans would make a wonderful addition to this wikia. --Escutcheon (Talk) 05:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I think it would be best if I just show you. ;) :: ::So what do you think? :) --Escutcheon (Talk) 14:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. :D --Escutcheon (Talk) 04:20, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Gee thanks! I'll do my best and care for the wikia while you're gone. Good luck with your homeworks and exams! :D --Escutcheon (Talk) 06:13, May 14, 2012 (UTC) New Icon So what do you think of the wiki's new icon? It's Skadi, Malice's replica Diviner. It was ripped from the GBA version of the game. I was choosing between, Skadi, Lorelei, Einherjar and Marietta to represent the wiki...... --Escutcheon (Talk) 08:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try Lorelei then. :) :Thanks for the update! :) --Escutcheon (Talk) 12:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. I've changed the icon from Lorelei with transparent background to a Lorelei with black background as requested. ;) ::By the way, it's interesting to note that a real life woman did wield a sword into battle. ;D ::Her name is Joan of Arc if you've heard of her. ;) --Escutcheon (Talk) 12:51, June 15, 2012 (UTC) A Humble Recommendation Hi Rugi! :D I'd like to recommend giving Monkeyninjajrjrthe3rd rollback powers as a reward for his/her contributions to the wikia. He/She seems very active recently in contributing to the wikia and I feel giving him/her some power to protect the pages that he/she have edited and contributed could help his/her stay in this wikia become much more comfortable. Thanks! ^_^ --Escutcheon (Talk) 14:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Say Rugi, is it okay if I ask for your e-mail or messenger ID if you have any? I'd love to contact you through messenger if you're ever online. :) :Thanks for hearing my recommendation earlier. To be honest, I haven't been as active myself but I still frequently monitor the wiki for any activities and revisions. :I wish you well. :) --Escutcheon (Talk) 21:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!! ^^ Thank you very much! I'll try my best to help around here :) My avatar is from elfen leid :D --Monkeyninjajrjrthe3rd Yggdra and Ein Haha. Thanks! It looks really nice. :D Yggdra and Ein look good together, don't you think? XD A swordsman and a sword maiden. ;) XDDD Of course you can call me Es. ;) I might contact you through e-mail soon. :) Anyway, do you want me to change the wiki favicon so that Lorelei will have a black background? You know, in the browser that I'm using, Lorelei already has a black background. XD --Escutcheon (Talk) 14:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Wow! Thanks! :D :Yggdra and Ein's pic looks so much better now. :D :Thank you so much, really, Rugi. :D :Yeah, the merge happened. :) :My contributors and editors in Yggdra Union Wiki were in favor of having it merged with the Dept. Heaven Wiki. :You see, when Revitalizer came to me and suggested the merge, I created a forum back in Yggdra Union and asked all of my editors and contributors what they think about it. None of them hated the idea. In fact, some of them actually voiced out their support. And so, I agreed with Revitalizer to push through with the merge. :Anyway, I think I've mentioned the merger plans to you here. ;) :I've also left a message about the wiki's new favicon here. :) :So what do you think? ;D :I've also left you an e-mail message. It's rugikara'AT'gmail'DOT'com, right? ;) (NOTE: AT=@ DOT=.) :If so, then you should have received my e-mail by now. :) --Escutcheon (Talk) 02:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) E-Mail I see... My e-mail address would be: bogingya3'AT'yahoo'DOT'com (AT=@ DOT=.) I really hope you won't abandon the wiki. I have a lot of fun talking to you. --Escutcheon (Talk) 03:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Rugikara, Revitalizer here. We would be glad to welcome the Riviera Wiki into the Dept. Heaven Wiki, but we would definitely prefer to have you alongside. If you need anyhting, Es and myself can help a good deal with questions about how to work with Wikia. Don't forget, even if you do choose to stop editing for a while, you're always welcome to join right back in! -Revitalizer 23:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Otocon96 Escutcheon: Hi Rugi! :D How's it going? ;) You're right. I've met Otocon96 aka Reece. ;) May I ask if she's your school friend or something? ;) She seems nice. :) I hope I still get to see you after the merger of this wiki and the Dept. Heaven wiki. :) 02:07, July 30, 2012 Rugikara: I'm going well. I see you're still at the smileys :P As for friend, well, he's someone I met through the internet. But I do know he is in high school, like myself. As for after the merge., well, I'm not sure. 03:19, July 30, 2012 Escutcheon: Ah, so he's a guy, eh? ;) And you also met him here in the net? That's nice. :) And yes, I'm still at it with my smileys. XD Anyway, know that I'll always be here when you need me. ;) 08:38, July 30, 2012 ADMIN Otocon96: How did you become an ADMIN??? 00:11, July 31, 2012 Rugikara: I decided to adopt this wiki. 01:03, July 31, 2012 Otocon96: Realy what no one was admin or??? 01:08, July 31, 2012 Rugikara: The previous admin abandoned this wiki. 01:41, July 31, 2012 Otocon96: Well thats sorta sad do you have the power to make other ADMIN users??? 01:55, July 31, 2012 Rugikara: Maybe xD 02:07, July 31, 2012 Otocon96: In a Cheeky mood are we??? 02:20, July 31, 2012 This reply has been removed Otocon96: Can you make me ADMIN?? 02:50, July 31, 2012 Rugikara: Why? 03:09, July 31, 2012 Otocon96: I just want the ADMIN thing on my Account 03:14, July 31, 2012 Rugikara: I'm sorry, I can't. 03:16, July 31, 2012 Otocon96: Awww why? 03:18, July 31, 2012 Rugikara: I don't make people who just spam/graffiti this wiki admins. If you won't contribute anything useful, please don't ask me to make you an admin. 03:21, July 31, 2012 Otocon96: Fair enough but i dont spam i added some pics (That you have mostly removed) exept on the home page you left that there are my pics no good? 03:25, July 31, 2012 Rugikara: The resolution and size isn't good enough....Plus monkeynija is doing a great job. 04:18, July 31, 2012 Otocon96: Ok fair enough any way want some walkthrough's up i can at least do that if you want 04:40, July 31, 2012 Revitalizer: I hope you two don't mind me interjecting, but I think an explanation of Admin roles might help clarify. You see, Otocon96, Administrative duties and privileges are few and basically never needed in excess. This is a very small Wiki and already has two active Administrators and a Rollback (a user who can easily tackle vandalism). To put that in perspective, I was the sole Admin on the Baten Kaitos Wiki, a Wiki of 700+ pages, for well over a year and never remotely needed another Admin to help manage. The only reason we took on another Admin was because he had made a number of good edits and it would be helpful for him to be an Admin to tackle a large project involving uploading images and customizing achievements. Basically, there's no need for a third user to be able to delete, rename and lock pages, block vandals and edit the Wiki's visual design (which are an Admin's only privileges). And if you feel left out as if the Administration is an elite group, just remember what Wikia has to say about Admins (this can be found on every Wiki at Project:Administrators): Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. 04:46, July 31, 2012 Otocon96: Fair enough I was more or less just yanking Rugi's chain and see what i could get away with. If i got the privliges or not didn't really matter to me. Sooo SOZ RUGI 05:19, July 31, 2012 Revitalizer: I understand. :) I'm happy if you're happy, and, as Admin, I bet Rugikara feels the same. 05:32, July 31, 2012 Rugikara: Thanks Rev for clearing that up. (Can I call you that?) Otocon - Dammit. 04:52, August 1, 2012 Revitalizer: No problem! And Rev is fine by me. By the way, I made an edit on the main page that I though you might appreciate. Before, the coding for the section headline on the page was broken and all the information about the Wiki and the game was at the bottom of the page. So I moved the introduction to the top and fixed the section headline. Edited by Revitalizer 05:41, August 1, 2012 Rugikara: Oh, that's fine, thankyou very much! I didn't notice the problem, my mistake. 01:23, August 2, 2012 Otocon96: Good Fix and Rugi im truly sorry 01:53, August 2, 2012 Escutcheon: Hmmm....It seems I am a little late in seeing this. Thanks Rev for intervening and clearing things up. As for you Otocon96, be nice. Being an admin is a big responsibility. It's not all fun and games you see and pestering Rugi to make you one just for the sake of personal satisfaction is rather unsavory. I'll let this incident slide this time since you seem tuly penitent for your actions. I don't think you're a terrible person, Otocon96, which is why I'm glad you apologized to Rugi. Just have fun in sharing your knowledge about the game because in the end, it is all that matters here. ^_^ Just be more careful next time about how you make others feel about your actions, okay? ;) 19:35, August 8, 2012 Otocon96: Yeah I know and i have been doing some walkthroughs of late and if they are not wanted let me know ill stop thanks any way I wasn't trying to get on anyone's bad side 04:25, August 9, 2012 Escutcheon: Well, you don't see anyone complaining about your walkthroughs, right? ;) Keep it up and have fun, okay buddy? ^_^ 08:01, August 9, 2012 Otocon96: Will do and thanks 23:07, August 9, 2012 Welcome Back! :D Escutcheon: Hi Rugi! :D It's really nice to hear from you again. :) I understand that you've been quite busy on IRL stuff. I'm really glad I don't have to monitor the wiki all alone. ;D While you were gone, there wasn't that much activity except for a few edits here and there by some wikia contributors. I've been watching over the wiki while you were gone during my free time. ;) Sad to say, I wasn't able to add new contents due to time constraints and lack of resources. To be honest, I haven't been actively editing the Dept. Heaven wiki either. I simply monitored and done a few moderating here and there but I haven't contributed much to it either nowadays..... Anyway, don't worry. I'm always here. I would never abandon both wikias. ;) Anyway if I could make a suggestion, perhaps we could enlist Revitalizer's help? He has been, after all, more active in fixing up the wiki back at the Dept. Heaven wiki and he seems to be more knowledgeable regarding the ins and outs of wiki management. ;) Oh and by the way, I'd like to greet you a happy Valentine's day. :D Edited by Escutcheon 14:28, February 14, 2013 Asgard Escutcheon: I'll notify Rev so that we can begin preparations in coming together. We definitely want to work with you, especially as a co-admin. ;) 13:58, March 21, 2013 ---- From the Dept. Heaven Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Dept. Heaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Revitalizer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Re: I should say before I say anything else , that I am a little confused regarding as to what you are saying. What I should say is that I think what should be done is either keep the wikis separate, but provide links towards the corresponding wikis or merge it, and but create 'subwikis' within. :Sorry for any confusion. Basically, I'm saying that a Wiki can have a wide range of related content (like two different games in a series for example), but still be well organized through categorization. An extreme example would be the Final Fantasy Wiki, which covers games from so many subseries and and even genres that you wonder how they could keep it all together. But despite, it's well organized and when there are article that pertain to more than one game, that subject can be fully explored thanks to being on a Wiki covering both games. The Community Central article on merging puts it well: "The best reason to merge is when the active communities on multiple wikis realize that their work would be more organized and attract a larger number of readers and contributors if they were combined." :And I should probably say also that I'm little confused also, as I'm not quite sure what a 'subwiki' would be. If you mean that all content specific to one game being organized in a way that shows it being from that game, then that's generally how series Wikis work. -Revitalizer 17:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome on board! Glad to hear you're ready. Welcome to the Dept. Heaven Wiki team! I'll start getting things in order for the merger. -Revitalizer (talk) 05:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Merging Don't worry about it. ;) Rev did most of the work, though. He's definitely the man. ;D Escutcheon (talk) 13:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) From WindMage Hey, Rugi. Welcome back! I understand that you spear-headed the Riviera Wiki before the merge, yes? You surely must've noticed the huge amount of content and information that has been added to the Riviera department. :D I'm WindMage, a simple editor. I don't remember for sure, but I think that I was actually part of the Riviera Wiki, though back then I had only made a few minor edits and wasn't fully devoted like I am now. Hopefully.. you'll stick around and help? ^~^ WindMage (talk) 08:09, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rugi! ^_^ Indeed, it has grown very much compared to when it was mostly just the three of us then. Rev is still pretty much active here. He has done much to build a great community here; a vision he had when he first approached us to merge the wikis. Anyway, glad to have you back here with us, Rugi. --Escutcheon (talk) 02:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Stage Guides Welp, if you can, could you get started on a guide for Nelde Ruins please? I covered Heaven's Gate and I'm currently working on Lacrima Castle. You can review them for an idea on structure, or do it however you wish. ^_^ WindMage (talk) 20:50, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Take all the time you need. Though, I'm moving straight to Nelde Ruins when I finish with Lacrima Castle, so don't take forever! I myself have been lax and doing it at my own pace. WindMage (talk) 14:31, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi Rugi, welcome back. And nice to meet you. We're glad that you decided to come back. Rolf96 (talk) 14:27, August 26, 2014 (UTC) What do you think about our wiki's new background image? Rolf96 (talk) 04:05, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, have you done replaying Riviera? :3 I'm looking forward to see your edits ^^ Rolf96 (talk) 11:59, September 28, 2014 (UTC)